My Best Friend's Brother
by LazyChryz
Summary: Pre-Tori Story. Cat is Beck's sister in this story. How BADE came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**JADE:**

Cat and I have been friends for years. Since the day we met in that annoying pizza place with the creepy animals dancing around, we've been 'best friends'. Best friends in my mind, anyways. I never really had a problem with her, other than the fact that she's always super excited and jumpy all the time, I actually find her kind of amusing sometimes. However, there is just one thing I can't handle. Her brother.

Beck is always there whenever me and Cat hang out. Whether he's dropping her off somewhere or lounging around their house, he always takes the opportunity to smile and say something offensive.

Like just now, Cat and I were watching Drake & Josh in the living room when Beck trudges down the stairs. He smiles and says:

"You're here again, Jade."

"Why all the sarcasm?" I asked him, "Can't I hang around here anymore!"

"Dang girl..." he mumbled and walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you always so mean?" Cat whimpered.

"It's who I am." I replied, "You never had a problem with it before."

She didn't say anything and we sat in silence while watching tv. I turned to look at Cat and noticed she was sleeping. I got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink and found Beck sitting on the counter looking at his cell phone.

"Aww, is the pretty boy wondering why no one's messaging him?" I asked him sarcastically and mostly rhetorically. He looked up and quickly shut his phone before I could see what he was looking at.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Beck smirked. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I walked right into that.

"Yeah, just don't let it go to your head." I replied. I grabbed two soda's from the fridge and walked back out to Cat who was still sleeping. I decided to have a little fun and dropped the cold soda can onto her thigh. I had to get her back for calling me mean.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**BECK:**

I was sitting in my room when I thought I heard Jade's voice downstairs. I rushed down but not too desprate looking and saw her sitting on the couch with Cat.

"Nice to see you here again, Jade." I said to her. She must have taken it the wrong way because she replied with:

"What? I can't be here anymore or something?"

"Dang girl..." I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. I sat on the counter for awhile and flipped my phone open. The screen showed a picture of Jade. I know that seems a bit stalker-like, but she looked kinda cute at that moment and she wasn't looking.

"Is pretty-boy wondering why no one's messaging him?" Jade's voice made me shut my phone closed before she got too close.

"So I'm pretty?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, grabbed two drinks from the fridge and walked back out of the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief when she left then laughed when I heard Cat shrieking and could only assume that Jade caused it.

Cat and I were at school the next day and were eating outside when I saw Jade walking towards us. I thought that was a bit odd since Jade didn't go to our school, she went to some public school a couple blocks away, not Hollywood Arts.

"What's she doing here?" I whispered to my sister.

"She got suspended from her school for two weeks for breaking her school vending machine." Cat replied. Jade sat down next to Cat and the two other people at the table, Andre and Robbie, gawked at her.

"Everyone this is Jade." Cat said cheerfully, "Jade this is Andre and Robbie."

Jade waved and said she wanted a coffee. Cat got up and went with her to go get some.

"She's cute." Andre was the first to speak. Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Girl was hawt!" Robbie's 'friend', Rex, added.

"Yeah I guess." I said trying to sound normal.

"You guess?" Rex said, "That girl was hotter than them Northridge girls."

"Yeah, how do you guys know her?" Andre asked.

"Jade and Cat have been bestfriends for years." I replied. Just then the two girls came back and sat back down at the table, Jade was sipping coffee while Cat continued eating.

"So where're you from?" Andre asked Jade.

"Around." she replied simply.

"You go to school here?" Robbie asked.

"Oh please, I could never go to this school." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sure you could." I blurted out before I could stop myself, "You're talented."

"Whatever." Jade shrugged. Just then Jessica Wolfe decided to come up to our table and sit down right next to me.

"Hey Beck." she greeted me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Uh, hey Jess." I said nervously. She stopped playing with my hair.

"So a few of us are getting together this weekend if you wanna come." she told me.

"Uh..." I couldn't think of anything to say but I didn't really need to say anything because someone else replied for me.

"Yeah he's busy." Jade said, surprising all of us. Jessica glared her and Jade glared back. Ofcourse Jade won and Jess left. I tried to hide my smirk so I took a sip of my drink but kept watching Jade, who was still glaring at Jessica.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**JADE:**

I seriously have no idea where that came from. I didn't even know if Beck had plans this weekend. I was still glaring at that girl when I realised Beck was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked him defensively.

"Nothing." he lied and took another sip from his drink. I was about to say something when something I assume was the bell rang.

"Ooh! Walk us to class!" Cat exclaimed and tugged on my arm, "You have to meet our techer! Sikowitz is so funny."

"What is a 'Sikowitz'?" I asked them. I found out that Sikowitz was actually a teacher at Hollywood Arts who looked like a homeless person and smelled like rotten tofu. He offered to let me stay in class with Cat and I didn't have anything better to do so I stayed.

"Let's do an acting excersize!" Sikowitz exclaimed, "Alphabet improv anyone? Start with the letter 'A'."

No one did anything but fidget and try to shrink in their seats.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" Sikowitz looked desperate.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" I asked Cat.

"We're afraid of looking stupid." she whispered back. A couple more moments of encouragement from Sikowitz and I eventually stood up.

"Amazing, how lame this class is!" I said. Everyone stared at me like I was a freak. Then Beck stood up too.

"Better than getting suspended for two weeks." he said.

"Can't you go find someone else to bother?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't want to." Beck shrugged.

"Excellent is what you aren't!" I replied.

"Frankly, I don't like the way you talk to me." he said.

"Great, like I care." I said sarcastically. Sikowitz was smiling and shouting words of encouragement or something like that.

"How many friends do you even have?" Beck asked.

"I have plenty!" I said defensively.

"Jade is a liar!" Beck exclaimed and threw his arms in the air.

"Kindly, shut your face!" I replied.

"Like you really want me to." he rolled his eyes.

"Must you be such a nuisance to everybody?" I shouted.

"No, but to you? Definately." he smirked.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Please is that all you got?" Beck taunted.

"Queasy is what you make me feel!" I told him.

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Truly?"

"Understatement of the year." I said.

"Very mean of you to say that." Cat raised her hand.

"What? Like he doesn't deserve it?" I said.

"X-rays couldn't even find your heart!" Cat stood up.

"You did not just say that to me!" I was shocked at her statement.

"Zipadeedooda!" Beck added nervously.

"Actually I did just say that." Cat said.

"Better watch yourself." I glared at her.

"Cat and Jade should stop fighting." Beck stood between us.

"Don't you have anything nice to say?" Cat asked.

"Enough!" Beck exclaimed.

"Frankly, I sometimes wonder how we're friends!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Goodness gracious..." Beck gave up.

"How could you say that?" Cat whimpered.

"I just do." I replied.

"Jade is fiesty." Robbie's puppet said.

"Keep going!" Sikowitz urged.

"Like I care what you think." Cat said.

"My, my. Did I hurt your feelings?" I replied.

"No." Cat looked said.

"Of course I didn't mean it though." I said.

"Please forgive me?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Quickly I hope." Beck added.

"Really, you need to ask?" I hugged Cat, which is somethign I don't normally do if you didn't know.

"Sweet moment." Beck said.

"Time for the next class!" Cat exclaimed and the bell rang. I was about to leave with Cat and Beck when Sikowitz asked to see me. He waited until after everyone else left to talk to me.

"You're very assertive." he told me.

"Yup. That's me." I said sarcastically, "Ms. Assertive."

"Do you have a talent?" he asked me.

"I can throw scissors extremely accurately." I shrugged.

"I meant can you sing or act or dance or blah blah blah.." he clarified.

"What's this leading up to?" I asked him.

"There is a concert next Friday and the principal of the school will be watching." Sikowitz said, "If you performed, I'm sure he'd let you into the school if you were truly amazing."

"No thanks." I said, "I'm not really into all that performing arts stuff."

"Well, tell me if you change your mind." he said and took a sip out of his coconut. I walked out of the classroom and was surpirsed to see Beck standing near the doorway.

"So are you going to do it?" he asked me.

"What?" I pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"The show!" he said, "It would be awesome if you could go to school with me and Cat."

"Why should I?" I asked him, "I like my school."

"You barely get into trouble here." Beck told me, "The school barely sees anything and encourages freedom of expression."

I liked the sound of that.

"I'll think about it." I said and walked away.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**JADE:**

I made that mistake of telling Cat about what Sikowitz told me and she got excited and jumpy and hyper. She insisted that I work with Andre to write and sing a song for the 'audition'.

"No." I said.

"No?" Cat looked at me all confused, "But don't you want to go to school with me?"

"It just seems like a lot of work." I replied. Just then Beck walked into the living room.

"Are you guys talking about Jade's audition?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think Jade and Andre should work together to write a song." Cat told him.

"That's a good idea." Beck sat down in between me and Cat on the couch, "Andre's the best song writer at Hollywwood Arts."

I thought about it and judging by the looks on their faces, they would never let this go.

"All I did was some stupid improv thing!" I said, "Why would that make anyone think I'm Hollywood Arts material?"

Beck got up to leave but he addressed me one last time.

"I think that you're more than Hollywood Arts material." then he left the house. I thought about what he said and finally came to a decision.

"Call Andre." I told Cat, "We've got a song to write."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~<p>

**BECK:**

'You're more than Hollywood Arts material'? I can't believe I said that. That had to be the corniest thing ever to leave my mouth. I was glad that I had to meet Sikowitz at school or else I would have died. I met the disgusting, hippy teacher in the Blackbox Theatre along with Andre and Robbie (and Rex).

"I bet you're all wondering why I told you guys to meet me here today." Sikowitz said.

"Cause you're a freak?" Rex replied.

"Nooooo." Sikowitz glared at the puppet, "I've called you all here to enhance your acting abilities."

I could tell this was going to get boring really fast. While he was talking and explaining things, I logged onto theSlap and decided to check out Cat's page.

"I wonder what the front of a taxi driver's head looks like." read her latest status. There was also a recent pic of her and Jade at the beach from last weekend. Jade looked really hot. I was staring at that pic for the longest time when:

"BECK!" Sikowitz yelled in my ear and nearly made me topple over in my chair.

"What?" I looked up confused.

"He's been calling your name like five times already." Andre told me, "What are you looking at?"

He leaned over to look at my phone but I snapped it shut before he could see.

"Maybe it's the super hot photo of Jade and Cat on the beach." Rex said.

"It's not 'super' hot." I replied.

"So you were looking at it." Andre snickered. I was going to kill that puppet.

"Can we focus?" I said, "What did you need Sikowitz?"

"Ah yes, I need to talk to you in private." the hippy teacher told me. He stood there for awhile and looked back and forth between Robbie and Andre before the two boys finally got up and left the room.

"I assume Jade told you about the 'audition' she's going to have." Sikowitz said. I nodded.

"So, is she going to do it?" he asked all giddy and excited like a little kid in a candy shop.

"I don't know." I replied, "It's Jade so you can never really be too sure of what she wants."

"Well, what's she going to do if she does it?" he asked me.

"I think she's going to sing a song or something." I replied, "Why are you so anxious about this?"

Sikowitz looked unsure for awhile before answering me.

"The school principal told me that if I don't do something amazing to make up for breaking his golf clubs he'd fire me." he informed me.

"So you're using Jade to save yourself?" I asked him.

"Yes." Sikowitz replied, "But I can tell she's really talented too."

"I'm sure she'll audition." I told him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**JADE:**

"I'm not auditioning." I told him. I was visiting Cat at lunch and Beck told me about SIkowitz's dilemma.

"Why not?" Beck asked.

"He's so obviously using me to save his job." I crossed my arms. Andre and Robbie (and Robbie's puppet) came and sat down with us.

"Who's using who?" Andre asked.

"Sikowitz is trying to get Jade to audition for Hollywood Arts so that he won't get fired." Beck told him.

"You must either be really talented or he's just really desperate." Andre said.

"He's desperate." I told him.

"You're talented." Beck told me. He looked around and pointed up.

"Sing something." he said, "Up there. RIght now."

"NO." I told him.

"I'll sing with you!" Cat exclaimed and pulled me to the stairs before I could resist. The band up on the stage started talking to Cat and after awhile she gave me a thumbs up and dragged me to a microphone stand. Everyone in the Asphalt Cafe stared at us.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed into the mic, "I'm Cat and this is my friend, Jade, and we're going to sing 'Give it Up'."

"Woohoo!" I heard the guys hollering. The music started playing. (**JADE**_, Cat, _both)

"**Someday I'll let you in , treat you right drive you outta your mind**

_You've never met a chick like me Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you dont get what you wanted 

Make you feel good as I'm with you, wanna shape ya boy, lets get it started

Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been 

Such a shame you don't put up a fight 

That's a game that we play at the end of the night 

It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up

Come a little closer baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer baby, baby

**So stop trying to walk away, no you wont ever leave me behind** _(no...)_  
><em>You better believe that I'm here to stay<em> **(that's right)** _Cuz your the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh...)_

Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting 

Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take a backseat boy 'cuz now i'm driving

Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up, yeah, oh

Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby Yeah if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take a backseat boy 'cuz now i'm driving

Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up, woah-oooh, yeah"

Once the song stopped, people I didn't know started cheering and clapping and I saw Beck staring up at us in amazement but he still smiled and I felt accomplished. I got this odd feeling when he looked at me like that but I decided that I liked the feeling. I couldn't wait to feel like that again.

**Hope you like this, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy! x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**BECK:**

When I saw Jade singing up there on the stage, I couldn't stop staring. She was unbelievable and she was really hot when she sang. I realized I was still staring when Andre nudged me.

"Hey man. Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly then regained my senses, "I mean yeah I'm fine. They were amazing right?"

"Uh huh." I could tell Andre wasn't so believing.

Then Jade and Cat came back to our table and sat down again.

"Never make me do that again." Jade glared pointedly at Cat who was all sunshine and rainbows like she always is after she sings.

"Aw, come on." I poked Jade in the arm, "You guys were good."

"I know." she rolled her eyes.

"So I heard you're auditioning for H.A." Andre told Jade, "I could help you write a song if you want."

"So, you write, I sing?" she asked.

"Well, we'd actually be working together on the song." Andre clarified.

"Okay well you can come over later and-" Jade stopped talking when Jessica sat down at our table.

"Hey Beck!" she greeted me and no one else.

"Hey Jess." I replied awkwardly. I was also kind of hoping Jade would step in and chase her away.

"Did you see the performance just now?" Jess asked me. I nodded.

"It was really cute." she continued. I knew Jade wouldn't like that.

"Cute?" Jade stared.

"Yeah, and it's really cute that you think you're good enough for Hollywood Arts." Jessica replied. I saw Rex looking back and forth between the two girls. Robbie stood up and ran off and I could hear Rex whining about wanting to watch the upcoming cat-fight.

"If you dissect a blonde bimbo with scissors, do you think we'd find her brain?" Jade was still staring at Jessica but she looked rather calm while doing it.

"I don't know." Jessica replied. Jade took out her scissors.

"You want to find out?" she pointed them at Jess. The blonde girl ran off and I smirked.

"So Andre meet me at my house today afterschool." Jade packed up her things and left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**JADE:**

I can't believe that bimbo called me cute! I'm not cute! I'm the total opposite of cute! But in a totally hot kind of way... Ugh! I was still fuming by the time Andre came over with his electric keyboard type thing. No one was home so we sat in the living room. It was quiet at first but then Andre cleared his throat and said we should get started. He took out a notebook and a pencil then just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, this is your song so it should be about what you want." he told me.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Can't you write some stuff and I'll just approve it."

He put down his stuff and turned to face me.

"Sing something." he told me. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me." he said, "Sing a song. Like sing something that describes how you're feeling now."

"Booooooooorreeeeeeeeed!" I sang out the word and smiled. Andre laughed.

"Come on be serious." he said. I rolled my eyes and thought about a song then I started singing.

"My state of mind has finally got the best of me I need you next to me I'll try to find a way that I could get to you Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now,  
>you're all around With you I can breathe<p>

Until you're mine, I have to find A way to fill this hole inside I can't survive without you here by my side Until you're mine, not gonna be Even close to complete I won't rest until you're mine Mine..."

Then I stopped and waited for a response. I would never admit it out loud, but that's kind of how I'd been feeling about Beck recently.

"Okay. Now sing something else." Andre told me. I rolled my eyes.

"How many songs do you want me to sing?" I asked him.

"Just one more." he replied. I took a deep breath to stop myself from hurting him then started singing a different song.

"Lonesome stranger With a crowd around you I see who you are

You joke, they laugh Til the show is over Then you fall so hard

If you're needing A soul-to-soul connection I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open, close me Leave your secrets with me I can ease your pain

And my arms will be Just like walls around you Come in from the rain

If you're running In the wrong direction I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken Shattered like a mirror In a million pieces Sooner or later You've got to find Something someone To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home to your homeless heart I'll be a home to your homeless heart"

Andre watched me while I was singing but I didn't mind. That was until he said:

"You like Beck don't you?"

"What?" my eyes grew wide. Andre gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Just a bit I guess." I relented, "Recently it just seems like I can't stop thinking about him or whatever."

"I knew it." Andre smiled, "The way you're always all jealous when he's with other girls shows it."

"Yeah yeah shut up." I replied, "Can we just do the song?"

"I think I got something." he told me and played a few keys on his keyboard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah My best friend's brother Is the one for me Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah A punk rock drummer And he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to But I want to 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah My best friend's brother Is the one for me"<p>

He finished and I actually liked it.

"No way." I told him, "I'm not singing a song about how I like my best friend's brother."

"Why not?" Andre asked, "It's perfect."

"Really?" I asked curiously, "Why?"

"Because you'd be telling him how you feel and he'd feel the same. I can tell." Andre replied, "Hey, I have an idea."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**BECK:**

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Jade there. She was sitting on the counter writing stuff down in a little notebook with her back facing me. I snuck up behind her and took a peak over her shoulder.

"Whatcha' doing?" I teased her. She snapped her book closed quickly and spun around to meet my face.

"Never do that again!" Jade thumped me on the head. I rubbed my head and snatched at the book but she pulled away to fast.

"Come on!" I said and reached around her to grab the book, "Lemme see."

"No way!" Jade was hopped off the counter and ran to the other side of the island counter.

"Is it the song that you and Andre have been working on?" I asked her and started chasing her around the kitchen. I finally cornered her near the fridge but the notebook was still behind her. I walked closer and closer to her until she really couldn't move anymore. She was two inches away and I leaned forward and was about to kiss her when I heard:

"Hi! Hi!" Cat skipping into the kitchen made me back away from Jade, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Jade replied instantly.

"Yeah. I gotta go." I added and pecked Cat on the forehead before leaving the room. Once I was in my room I let out a sigh of relief. Why did Cat have to walk into the room at that exact moment. All I really needed was like five more seconds! I shook my head and logged into the instant messaging thing that me and my friends used. Andre and Robbie were already logged on and so was Rex which I thought was a bit weird.

"Hey guys!" I typed in.

"Hey where you been?" Andre asked.

"In the kitchen." I replied.

"Is Jade there?" Andre asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"I think I left something at her house when I left this morning." he replied.

"THIS MORNING?" What was Andre doing at her house in the morning?

"Uh, I meant last night." Andre typed in. Robbie logged off and after a little while later so did Rex.

"You were still at Jade's house this morning?" I asked him. Andre logged off... I marched downstairs and found Jade and Cat still in the kitchen talking.

"How's the songwriting with Andre going?" Cat asked.

"Fine I guess." Jade replied, "He's really good at what he does."

"Yeah he's really talented." Cat said.

"He's cute too." Jade added. I walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"What's going on with you and Andre?" I asked Jade.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Why was he at your house this morning?" I asked her. Cat gasped.

"It's not what you think!" Jade pointed at the red-head who was still looking at her in shock but also texting someone without looking at her phone.

"Cat I need to talk to Jade alone right now." I told my sister who I had to push out of the kitchen.

"Jealous?" Jade smirked.

"Why was he still at your house this morning?" I asked her.

"Why do you care?" she asked me with a twinge of irritation in her voice.

"Because..." I honestly had no reply that I could tell her without freaking her out.

"Because..." Jade signalled for me to continue talking but I really couldn't.

"Because I care about you." I blurted out and hoped she wouldn't read too much into it.

"That's stupid." she rolled her eyes and left me alone in the kitchen to think about the way I just reacted (Like a total idiot).  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**So? You like it? I sure don't! Haha I feel like I messed this chapter up a bit but I'll do better next time! x) Thanks for reading x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**JADE:**

Beck was acting really weird lately. He was grumpier and seemed to avoid me whenever he could. He even went out when I came over and stayed out when I slept over. Cat didn't seem to mind or even notice his odd behaviour. One day I finally got so fed up that I snuck into his room and sat there until he finally snuck back in. He looked surprised to see me.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**BECK:**

"CRAP!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**JADE:**

"Hey." I greeted him. He stared at me like he was staring at a ghost, which I wouldn't blame him considering how much black I was wearing.

"You've been avoiding me." I stated.

"Wuh? No I haven't." he lied.

"You know, for an aspiring actor, you're a terrible liar." I told him, "Did I do something wrong or something?"

"No." he sat down on his bed.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I asked him and sat next to him. He didn't look at me. He just shrugged. It was infuriating how he was acting!

"Talk to me!" I spun him around so he faced me. Beck looked at me for a while with an odd expression on his face. Before I knew what was going on he leaned forward and kissed me. I felt like pushing him off but, for some reason, I didn't. I kissed him back and hands around the back of his neck and leaned on him until I was practically in his lap. I didn't really know what was happening, but I really liked it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**BECK:**

I couldn't believe what was happening! Jade was a really good kisser. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place, but I couldn't help it and now that we started, I really couldn't bring myself to stop. I wrapped my arms around her and she practically climbed on me and made me fall back on the bed. We rolled over so that I was on top of her and we kept kissing while I ran my fingers through her hair. I started to kiss her neck when Cat knocked on the door.

"Beck!" my little sister called through the door, "Have you seen Jade?"

Jade pushed me off of her and I stumbled towards the door. I opened it just a crack and saw Cat standing there with her hair wet.

"She was sitting in my room waiting for me to finish taking a shower and when I came back she wasn't there." Cat told me.

"I haven't seen her." I lied, "She's probably around here somewhere."

"Hey Cat." Jade appeared behind Cat. I looked in my room and back at Jade wondering how she got out so fast.

"I was in the kitchen." Jade told Cat then walked downstairs. I closed my door and was about to sit down when I heard a small knocking from the door. Once I did, Cat pointed at my lips. Jade's lipstick was probably still on my face.

"Beck Oliver, is there a girl in there?" she asked me.

"There is no girl in my room at this time." I didn't technically lie since there really wasn't a girl in my room anymore. Then I quickly shut the door and caught my breath. That was definately not happening ever again.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**JADE:**

For the next couple of days I avoided Beck like the plague. I didn't go over to Cat's house, I stopped hang out at Hollywood Arts, and I ignored all of Beck's phone calls and texts. I was doing a pretty okay job of avoiding him until I opened my front door one day and found him standing out there looking like he was ready to ring the doorbell. I tried to shut the door but he jammed his foot inbetween the door and the frame. After a couple moments of struggling I finally relented and let him in.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked me.

"Oh no way." I pointed at him, "The last time one of us asked that question, you kissed me!"

"Is that why you're avoiding me?" Beck asked me, "Because if it is, I'm sorry thatI kissed you."

"Don't apologize!" I shouted.

"Okay fine! Then I'm not sorry!" he shouted back, "I'm not sorry that I kissed you and I'm definately not sorry that you liked it!"

"I did not like it!" I scoffed.

"Then why'd you kiss me back?" he asked me and crossed his arms like he just won our arguement, which he kind of did but I wasn't just about to let him know that.

"I was caught in the moment." I replied.

"More like you were caught on my lips." he rolled his eyes. I was really irritated now.

"You're being ridiculous." I turned away from him and sat on the couch. I was so glad my parents weren't home or I'd be so embarrassed. He sat next to me and we sat in silence for awhile.

"Why did you kiss me?" I finally asked him. He shrugged.

"I couldn't help myself I guess." he said and got up to leave but he stopped before he walked out of the door, "Did you like it though?"

I thought about it before I answered him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**BECK:**

"Beck, you're my best friend's brother."

No insult, back-handed comment, or scissor could have cut me as deep as those words did. I stormed out of Jade's house and didn't look back. I quickly dialed a number and was relieved when they picked up the phone.

"Yeah, Tony?" I spoke into the phone, "I changed my mind about the RV."

Cat was sad when I moved out and I never told her why I was. She cried and grabbed onto my leg to stop me from leaving. I was carrying a box of stuff and almost fell over but I regained balance before I fell over completely.

"Cat, I told you, you can visit me whenever you want." I assured my little sister.

"But you can't move out!" she got off the floor, "Who's going to read me stories at night and buy me giraffes and keep Frankie from eating strage things off the floor?"

"You can you do all those things yourself." I put down my box and hugged her, "And we'll still go to the same school."

She hugged me back so tightly that I almost couldn't breath but eventually she let go.

"And if you can't do something by yourself, you can always ask Jade." I smiled at Cat and petted her head.

"Oh, there is noway I'm reading to Cat everynight." I heard a voice behind me.

"Jade?" the word slipped out of my mouth.

"I'm here to give Cat a ride home." she told me without actually looking at me. I nodded, kissed Cat on the head, and went into my new RV without another word but before I closed the door I heard Cat's small voice.

"You're still coming to the showcase right?" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"For you?" I said, "Of course."

But for Jade? I was having doubts that I could sit through that song that she and Andre wrote together. Could you sit through a song that a girl who broke your heart was singing? No? I didn't think so.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Awww... Sadness for BADE. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for reading! R&R! x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	5. Chapter 5

**JADE:**

I hadn't seen Beck since that day at the RV. I was really nervous about performing and could have used any support I could get. Except maybe from that creepy stage-hand guy with the weird hair that looked like fungus mold. I was sitting in the dressing room the HA provided for me when someone knocked on my door. I was expecting it to be Cat and hoping it'd be Beck but when I opened it, I found Andre.

"Hey." he smiled, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I lied, "Never been better. You?"

"It's not my first time performing. I'm okay." Andre chuckled, "Cat's already here. She's cheering Robbie up as we speak."

"Why? What's wrong with the puppet freak?" I asked not really caring.

"Rex kept insulting him." Andre rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Beck?" I blurted out before I could sound any less desperate.

"Well~" Andre looked away from me.

"What?" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." Andre sighed, "But I talked to Cat awhile earlier and she was convinced he was going to come."

"Okay thanks Andre." I said while I hugged him. Once I pulled away, I looked at him pointedly.

"You ever tell anyone I did that, I'll make your life miserable in ways that will make you sad for a long time." I said.

"Alright." He raised his hands in defense. I saw Cat come with a bouquet of flowers which she handed to me.

"Aww thanks Cat." I said sincerely since the flowers were kinda half-dead. Cat was going to say something but the stage people said me and Andre were up in five minutes so I had to finish getting ready.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**BECK:**

I decided I would go to the performance at HA. On my way there I stopped at a store and bought a bunch of flowers that looked a bit wilted. I knew Jade would like them, even if she didn't like me. I got to the school and went backstage to find Jade when I saw her and Andre talking outside her dressing room. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I just watched them for awhile. Then Jade hugged him. SHE hugged HIM! Jade doesn't hug anyone! I just turned around and decided to just sit down and wait when I ran into Cat.

"You made it!" she exclaimed then saw the flowers in my hand, "Are those for Jade?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied, "Could you give them to her for me? I'm going to go get us some seats okay?"

I shoved the flowers into her hands and left before she could say anything. I found a couple seats near the front and plopped myself down. Not too long after Cat joined me. Then the show started. There were people juggling, people singing, people acting, people dancing, just people displaying their amazing feats of talents. Then it was Andre and Jade's turn. Andre was playing the bass while others were playing other instruments. Jade walked up onto the stage confidently and we made eye contact. I could have sworn I saw something flash in her eyes before the song started.

**_"I call you up When I know He's at home_**

**_I jump out Of my skin When he picks Up the phone"_**

Jade's voice was amazing.

**_"Why can't I tell If he's looking at me?_**  
><strong><em>Should I give him a smile?<em>**  
><strong><em>Should I get up and leave?"<em>**

I couldn't help but smile while she sang which made her even more confident.

_**"I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking But is it wrong If I see him this weekend?**_

_**I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know"**_

There was a pause then she looked at me and Cat.

_**"Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me"**_

That reminded me of what Jade said to me that day at her house, 'Your my best friend's brother.' Wait what?

_**"Yeah~ A punk rock drummer**_

_** And he's 6 foot 3 **_

_**I don't want to But I want to **_

_**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**_

_**"Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me"**_

I couldn't stop staring at her in shock but also could help but see Cat look at me with disbelief through the corner of my eye.

_**"BFB BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**I kinda think That I might Be his type 'Cause when you're not around,**_  
><em><strong>He's not acting too shy<strong>_

_**Sometimes I feel Like he might Make a move Is this all in my head?**_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_

_**I know it's strange I don't know what he's thinking But is it wrong If I see him this weekend?**_

_**I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know"**_

The audience was up and clapping and dancing along with Jade, who was singing and dancing.

_**"Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me "Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me**_

_**Yeah~ A punk rock drummer And he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to But I want to 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!"Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me**_

_**BFB BFB My bestfriend's brother my bestfriend's brother"**_

Jade looked at Cat like she was singing to her.

_**"'Cause he's such a dream Yeah And you know What I mean If you weren't related~"**_

Cat giggled and danced with the crowd.

"  
><em><strong>"Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me<strong>_

_**Yeah~ A punk rock drummer"Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me And he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to But I want to 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!"Yeah~ My best friend's brother Is the one for me**_

_**BFB BFB My bestfriend's brother my bestfriend's brother"**_

The song finished and I was the only one still in my seat. Everyone was cheering and hollering including Cat. Once the performance was over, Cat was asking me a million questions.

"Do you like her? What's going to happen now? Was she the girl who was in your room the other day? How long has this been happening?"

I patted her on her head and drove her home without answering a single question but wearing a huge, smug smile on my face. I was driving to my RV when I realized that I was too hyped up to sleep. I just driving while replaying the song over and over and over again in my head. I finally ended up at Jade's house. I didn't want to go inside and wondered how I even got here. I was about to drive away when I saw Jade sitting on her front steps like she was waiting for someone. I got out of my truck and walked over to her. She looked up and I saw that she was really sleepy. I checked the time, 2:13 AM.

"Why are you sitting outside of your house at 2 in the morning?" I asked her.

"Why are you at my house at 2 in the morning?" she replied. I sat down next to her.

"I lost my key and my parents won't be home until Monday." she sighed.

"So you were just going to sit out here for three days until they came back?" I laughed.

"No." Jade replied. I thought she'd keep talking but she didn't.

"Did you mean it?" I asked her.

"Mean what?" she sounded tired.

"The song." I replied, "Did you actually mean it?"

"I tired Beck." Jade groaned, "I'm not functioning properly right now."

"You want me to drop you off at Cat's place?" I asked her.

"Yes please." she said but didn't move from her spot. I stood up then lifted her off the ground and placed her gently into my truck. She fell asleep instantly and I never got my answer.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Sorry It's been so long since I updated. I'll update more I promise! :]**

**~LazyChryz~**


	6. Chapter 6

**JADE:**

I woke up in a bed. Not mine. I quickly shot up in the bed and looked around. Ohmigod! I was in Beck's room. I looked around cautiously. Everything looked fine except for the fact that a lot of his stuff was missing. Then I remembered Beck moved into his RV and didn't need this room anymore. But then how did I get into his old room?

"You're awake!" Cat burst through the doors, "Beck brought you here last night then left."

"Oh." I replied simply, "He just left? Did he say anything?"

"No." Cat replied, "But he didn't know I was awake."

"Oh." I said again, "Coffee?"

"We ran out this morning actually." Cat frowned, "Sorry. Please don't hurt me."

I smirked at her then walked out of the room. We hung out for awhile before Cat went to school. I decided to take a walk since I was still suspended from my school. I roamed around town for awhile until I found myself at Beck's RV. I knocked on the door but got no reply. I opened it a bit and peered inside. No one was inside. I walked in and took a look around. I didn't care if I was snooping, I was curious. His RV looked just like his room. His bed was unkempt, his shirts were on the floor, and his dresser had all his pictures on it. Actually Beck had a lot of pictures around his RV. I looked at all of them carefully. There were pictures from the time Cat, Beck, and I all went to the Santa Monica Pier and pictures from the times we went to the amusement parks. There were two pictures that really stood out from the rest. One was of me when I was trying to block the camera away from me and the other one was of me and Beck, I was being forced to take the picture while Beck squeezed me next to him and smiled. At the time we took the picture I thought he was looking at the camera, but now that I saw it, he was really looking at me. I noticed that they were the only pictures that were without Cat. I looked at them for awhile before I heard a phone ring. It wasn't mine and Beck didn't have a phone for his RV. I looked around and eventually found it but it was already a missed call. I closed the message and noticed that Beck's wallpaper for his phone was of me. I was so preoccupied with the phone that I didn't hear Beck sneaking up from behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whatcha' looking at?" he asked me.

"Why are you such a stalker?" I asked him.

"What? A guy can't have a few pictures of a pretty girl lying around his RV?" he smirked. I pulled away from his grip and turned to face him. For some reason I felt the need to be angry at him but couldn't bring myself to it. I was about to walk out when Beck grabbed me and held me tight.

"Did you mean what you sang during the performance last night?" he asked me, his voiced was a bit muffled because of my hair. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Did you?" he asked again.

"You are my best friend's brother." I told him. He spun me around and kissed me. It was simple but had much for fire and passion than the other kiss we had. I kissed him back as he ran his fingers through my hair. He backed me up until I was on the bed and he kissed my neck. It felt really good. I didn't really know what was happening but I really liked it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**BECK:**

I came back to my RV to find Jade looking at my phone. I really needed a lock. I snuck up behind her and gently wrapped my arms around her waist and subtly sniffed her hair, which I know now was kind of weird. We talked for a bit and before I know it I was kissing her again. It was like making out with lightning. My lips tingled as they touched hers. I kissed her neck and could smell her perfume.

"Beck." she said like she needed air. I stopped and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"What are we doing?" she asked me.

"Um, baking cookies?" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" she pushed me off, "What if Cat found out about this?"

"She'd be ecstatic!" I replied. She crossed her arms and looked at me. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Who cares?" I finally said, "I have been waiting forever to kiss you like that and I know you feel the same."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing!" I cut her off, "If you really like me you wouldn't be afraid of what Cat will think or how she'll react, you'll just be happy being with me."

Jade looked at the ground quietly. I carefully took her hand and held it.

"Shouldn't we atleast try this?" I asked her.

"But what if we end up breaking up and hating each other?" Jade said.

"I know you don't believe in that stupid cliche line." I smirked and she smiled too.

"Okay. I'll try this." Jade replied, "Under one condition."

"And that would be?" I asked expectantly.

"You buy me coffee every morning." she smiled.

"That won't be such a hassle since we'll be at the same school starting tomorrow." I told her.

"What?" Jade looked at me with wide eyes.

"The principal told me and Cat this morning." I smiled at her, "We will officially be the best couple at Hollywood Arts."  
>~~~~~~~<p>

The next day when Jade arrived at school, everyone was checking her out. The guys were most-likely staring at her hotness while the girls were staring in envy. The halls were silent for awhile until I walked up to her and kissed her infront of everyone even Cat, who I didn't know was even there until I heard her cute and adorable squeal of excitement. Andre and Robbie joined us as we all walked to our first class together. So far things have been going great between us.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**JADE:** You mean until Vega showed up and planted her disgusting lips all over yours.

**BECK**: You're really still hung up on that?

**JADE:** How could I not be?

**BECK:** I love you.

**JADE:**... I love you too.

**BECK:** Let's go bake some cookies. ;)

_**THE END?**_

**Yeah I know I haven't written in so long yet this is it? Yes it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if I should change anything or make it longer somehow.** **I really liked writing this story. Send me some requests if you have any and I mean like for any show or ship. But I will let you know I refuse to write about BORI. BADE Forever!**

**~LazyChryz~**


End file.
